


gravity (and what it fails to hold)

by katiesaygo



Series: stoned stories and tipsy tales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: “It's really real? All of it?” Luna's eyes are wide and it's funny how Cho almost hadn't thought it was possible for them to become wider than her usual open and curious gaze. She looks around the space ship as though she were in a lucid dream, everything in her reach but would be gone by the morning.





	gravity (and what it fails to hold)

“It's really real? All of it?” Luna's eyes are wide and it's funny how Cho almost hadn't thought it was possible for them to become wider than her usual open and curious gaze. She looks around the space ship as though she were in a lucid dream, everything in her reach but would be gone by the morning.

“Yes,” Cho says, a smile on her lips and her hands clasped behind her back. Watching Luna take in the ship, Cho's ship, with such wonder made Cho's heart sing. There was nothing she was more proud of than the vessel she commanded and there was nothing she loved more than the feeling of sitting at the helm, free in every sense and meaning of the word.

“And you want me to stay here?” Luna's eyes find Cho again and it feels like she's rediscovered in the gaze of the Earthling, so new to everything her planet's held secret for years.

Cho remembers that prison, remembers the relief at finding out there was more in the world to explore than this one home.

“I do,” Cho assures her, “We do.” She looks from Luna to her crew, standing behind her and shining brighter than the stars and cosmos they were used to seeing occupying their windows.

“Will you come with us?” She's been captain for years, although she's little older than Luna, and she knows how to control herself, knows how to keep her tone steady and free of the whisper of nerves in her chest.

Luna stops dead in her tracks, her wanderings of the ship halted. 

“Of _course_.”

Her eyes are shining and Cho feels the sigh she doesn't let out and smiles.

The crew cheers and Luna beams and Cho _knew_ she had made the right choice in approaching her after reading her essays and papers.

There were always stories raising The System's flags but for the most part they were just conspiracy theory junkies conspiracy theorizing just to be heard.

Cho knew Luna was different as soon as the first alert popped up. She wasn't writing about aliens and space travel for the absurdity of it all. Luna's always held at their core a pure curiosity.

Luna's writings were about wanting to find something, not wanting to leave something behind.

And Cho knew that there were a great many things to be found in the outer-Earth galaxy.

She cast a sidelong glance at the crew welcoming Luna and knows too that Luna will help them discover a great deal more.


End file.
